


Follow the Bodies to my Heart

by Knowmefirst



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Following
Genre: Kissing, Out of Character, alternative universe, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is being courted by another killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Bodies to my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Hope you like it. I had so much fun writing for these two, I have seen both shows but never would have thought of them together until now. 
> 
> Note: Is not beta.

“I’m telling you, Jack. This is not the Chesapeake Ripper.” Will said, as he moved around the body. 

“Then who is it?” Jack asked, as he moved closer to the body. 

“I don’t know, but what I do know is this is a courting gift for the Chesapeake Ripper.” Will said standing up. 

“You’re telling me, that there is someone out there that is courting the Chesapeake Ripper?” Jack asked again, not understanding what this could mean. 

“That’s exactly what I said.” Will continue to inspect the body, he was intrigued.

Hannibal stood behind Will and Jack waiting for him to be call on, while inspecting the body. Unbeknownst to the two men he let a smile grace his lips, so he had a secret admirer, he looked at the body that was so beautiful displayed. He had never had someone court him like this before, he had had copy cats to his work. But no one has before tried to court him, and if he was honest with himself he was excited. However, now he had a dilemma should he reply back and let this secret admirer know that he was interested or should he ignore it? He was going to wait and see if his secret admire was really interested.

Two weeks later Hannibal got his answer, and this time there were two bodies and what a beautiful piece of art it was. This time his secret admirer had display[The Lovers by Rene Magritte ](http://www.moma.org/learn/moma_learning/rene-magritte-the-lovers-le-perreux-sur-marne-1928) and what a bold move that was. Not only was he letting him know that he was interested but that now he was frustrated. He brought his attention back to the present and he stood quiet and to the side as Will walk around the bodies and Jack stood to the side waiting. He was waiting for Will to tell Jack what they both already knew, this was another present for the Chesapeake Ripper from his secret admirer. 

“Please tell me this is not another gift from Secret Admirer?” Jack asked. 

“Yes, it is.” Will said. 

“Why again?” Jack move forward and looked at the bodies that were ‘kissing’. 

“It’s been two weeks, and the Chesapeake Ripper hasn’t accepted the suitor.” Will said, but the ‘yet’ had been implied. 

“Will the Chesapeake Ripper will accept with another display of a body? Is that it?” Jack was frustrated and it could be heard in his voice. 

“Yes.” Will quietly said, “With this last display, I would say that the Chesapeake Ripper will be killing soon.” 

“Well shit.” Jack said.

Hannibal clean move back to inspect his latest work and smile. He was excited to see what his secret admirer would think about this and how he will be answering back. With a last look he turn off the lights of the abandon warehouse and left. Once at his house, he clean himself and his instruments and remove his plastic suit. Making sure it was clean as well he carefully hang it in the closet and close the door. He move upstairs and humming he open a red wine and pour himself a glass, and took a sip. All he had to do now was wait for the body to be found.

A day later the body had been found and again he found himself in the crime scene watching as Will walk towards the bodies, as Jack stood near the bodies trying to understand something that was beyond him. However, before Will got near the bodies he could see the moment that he knew what this meant. 

“Damn.” Will said, making Jack look over at him. 

“What? We need all the information you can give us, Will.” Jack said, anger in his voice. “Is this another from the Secret Admirer?”

“No, this is from the Chesapeake Ripper.” Will kneel down, and said, “He has accepted the admirer proposal.”   
“What? Why now?” Jack snap. 

“It would seem that the Chesapeake Ripper is intrigue by his admirer.” Will said. “And he is letting the other killer know that he has accepted him.” 

“Him?” Jack asked, “Why would you say is him?” Jack turn to Will.

“Because Jack, don’t know, but something tells me this admirer is a man.” Will murmured. 

“Great.” 

Hannibal knows that it wouldn’t take long for Will to find the other clue he had left for the admirer. He was counting in his head, when suddenly he heard Will gave a shout of admiration. Making Jack run towards him and ask him what was going on.

It wasn’t long after that the bodies started appearing more frequently around the city, by this time they were calling it the ‘Lovers Calling Cards murders’. Hannibal smile as he read the latest news, he put down the paper and picked up the plates with tonight’s dinner. He move towards the dining room where Joe was sitting down in one of the chairs. He put down the plate in front of him and then his, sitting down. 

“This looks good.” Joe smile up at him. 

“Thank you, bon appetite.” He said, as they both started eating. 

Hannibal smile when he heard Joe moan. 

“Good?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Joe murmured. 

The rest of the dinner was quiet, but neither of them wanted to break the silence, they were both happy just relaxing in each others presence. If someone had told Hannibal long time ago that he was going to be sitting eating dinner with someone that was equal to him in everything he wouldn’t have believe it. Who would have thought that he was going to one day meet the man that he was going to fall in love with and he was going to be the same as him. They share everything, they were equails in many things. From the killings to the art and good they love. Joe was his soul mate in many ways that count. And he was happy to have found someone like him. 

They both lean at the same time and share the first kiss of many to come.


End file.
